New Job
by ShiKuroKitsune
Summary: Irana Hatake starts her new job at 'World Academy', a school with students from all over the world. Let's see how it goes, shall we?


**AN: So... This is my first fanfiction that i've ever posted. And I don't know if I will continue this or not, so I hope to get some reviews as an answer if I should or should not continue this... Well, I hope you enjoy this then.**

**-KK**

* * *

><p><strong>New Job<strong>

Irana Hatake walked down the hallways towards her new class. If it was the right way, she had no idea. The school was like a maze, all these twists and turns, the numbers on the classrooms had nearly no system at all. Only showing a random number after the number of which floor she was on, it seemed. She was finally getting her own class, but she got lost on the school grounds. Fantastic. Absolutely fantastic.

She got a job in the famous international school "World Academy". It was famous for having students from nearly all over the world. It had a lot of different cultures everywhere and the school was often praised for the good environment around them. The principal was quite clear that all forms of bullying, racism and the like would be dealt with harshly, and after the first year of school, everyone had gotten all such thoughts out of their head. The campus of the school, seeing as it had people from everywhere, was quite large. Probably taking up a neighborhood or two. The school building itself had 5 floors and was a maze for anyone who didn't know their way around, and quite often people got lost.

And that's exactly what happened to her. She got lost. And the only clue she had to where she was supposed to go, was a number for the classroom she was supposed to be in. And a map, of course, but that in no way helped her seeing as she failed at reading them. Plus, she really had to go to a bathroom as she woke up late and couldn't go this morning. _Great_ first day of work, right.

After stumbling around like a headless chicken for 20 more minutes, she finally found a bathroom. And after finishing her business she washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. Light brown hair put in a high ponytail that reached her shoulders, slightly messed up of course. Light gray colored eyes and high cheekbones, thin pink lips stretched in a small smile. Dark gray blouse lightly disheveled after running around. Dark blue jeans hugging her long legs and stuffed in black running shoes, her most comfortable ones given by her dad a year ago. And after fixing up her clothes and hair she went out searching for her classroom. Again. Only to go four meters to the right to find the room she had been looking for all day. Room 431. After a relieved sight and a mumbled 'finally' she went inside.

Apparently the rooms are sound proof, since the second she opened the door she got bombarded with loud voices, yells and the sound of laughter. She looked around the classroom first, finding it to be quite a large room. Probably as huge as her living room. Then she took notice of the students. Everyone was wearing the school uniform, but it was easy to see that they were from different nations. Both by appearance, body langue and the accents and unfamiliar words coming out of their mouths. She went to the front of the classroom where an albino sat shouting about his "awesomeness" with a german accent if she were to guess. It took all the restraints she had learned in her 32 years of life to not smack him at the back of the head for his yelling, and for sitting in her chair with his combat boots firmly planted on her desk. Irana instead placed her hand on his shoulder and held him there. He jumped a little in freight at being snuck upon. He turned towards her, where she already had her sweetest smile ready and said in a sweet tone with a hint on malice in it,

"Could you please get your feet off my desk? I would appreciate it if you could also get back to your seat."

She saw that he paled at her words, if that was possible, since he already had quite a pale skin, and quickly pulled himself up and went up to what she assumed was his desk. She turned towards the still noisy class and whistled a loud tone.

That got the attention of most and those that hadn't noticed her whistle had noticed the others turning quiet and turned towards her too. Deciding, she put on her father's famous eye-smile and gave an excuse she heard him say when he was late.

"Hey guys. I'm your new teacher and I am sorry I was late, but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around, but then an old lady asked me for directions on my way here-"Insert snickering"-And I would like it if you all could get back to your seats and then we can begin with introductions. Alright?" The last part was said with a monotone voice and cold smile from her.

Some of her new students paled, while others just went to the seats she assumed was theirs. After everyone was seated and it was finally quiet, she grinned at them.

"Well, as you know I'm your new teacher, and I hope we can get along. Now, we'll start with short introductions since we're already late to begin and I'll go first. Then we go from the front to the back, alright?"

No one said anything and she took that as a cue to begin.

"Hi, my name is Irana Hatake, and I'm from America. And we begin with the albino in front."

Said albino didn't even flinch when she looked at her desk to him. She summed it up to him getting back his bravado after the little encounter.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, aka. 'the most awesome man on planet' and I'm from Prussia." The now named Gilbert said in a loud obnoxious voice.

She looked questionably at the other students in class. No-one seemed to react much to the fact that Gilbert said he was from a nation that no longer exists. Except a few who gave a tired sights, like they didn't even bother anymore. Indicating they had tried before. She had now confirmed the fact that his accent was in fact german. The student next to him, a brown haired guy with green eyes, began cheerfully saying,

"Hola! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I'm from Spain!" His Spanish accented voice said.

The next student, another guy with wavy shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes, currently checking her out, said in a thick French accented voice said,

"Bounjour, I'm Francis Bonnefoy. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm from France."

She could easily see that the three was good friends, but had no idea on how, seeing as they are from different places and all. Maybe they had just hit it off quite well? Even if that seemed a little bit farfetched, as they were quite different the way she saw it.

Things went a little like that all the way with the students, there were quite a few noteworthy ones too. For example, the sky-blue eyed, sand-blond haired American one 'Alfred F. Jones' aka. America. He was a loud and obnoxious jock with, according to her, a huge hero complex. Then the British one 'Arthur Kirkland' aka. England/ Britain, a blond green-eyed gentleman with severe anger management issues, he may be delusional if his talking to a 'Mr. SnugglePuff' and other ones was anything to go by. And that he tried to curse Francis with black magic probably a dozen times already, and wrote creepy seal-like-runes all over his books.

But enough about that. He always argued with either Francis, or Alfred. The ones with Francis always ended in fights that she had to break up. It became quite annoying after a while. Other noteworthy ones were the groups she had so fondly found names to, there was the new generation of the Tripartite Pact, a happy-go-lucky cheery Italian with an obsession with pasta and an annoying verbal tic, named "Feliciano Vargas" aka. Italy, a strict German who she thinks had a father that was in the military if his attitude is anything to go by, 'Ludwig Beilschmidt' also known as 'Germany' is apparently the little brother of one 'Gilbert Beilschmidt' also called 'Prussia', the red-eyed albino from before. And unlike the 'Prussian' Ludwig had slicked back blond hair and light blue eyes. Then there was the last member of that little group, a quiet one named 'Kiku Honda' aka. Japan, that apparently, according to him, was good at 'sensing the mood and reframing from speaking'. At first it was only Feliciano and Ludwig, fondly named 'The Pact of Steel', quite amusing in that the little Italian had no idea what personal space was and Ludwig seemed like he had quite a big personal bubble… At least until the little Italian burst it. And he was a little uncomfortable in the beginning before Feliciano dragged Kiku in and formed the now called 'Tripartite Pact'. They seems like good friends already.

Other ones were the 'The Nordic Five' as she called them. It was a group consistent of a somewhat violent Norwegian that so far haven't really shown much facial expression called 'Lukas Bondevik' also known as either Norway or Nor, or as his favorite victim and best friend 'Mathias Køller' calls him, 'Norge', a Dane that's almost as bad as Alfred with his loud cheery attitude. He's also called either Denmark, or Den. Irana still remember how the Norwegian got so annoyed that he just choked the Dane's with his own necktie until he couldn't breathe. He let go before he passed out of course. Then there is the Norwegian's cousin, the Icelandic 'Emil Steilsson' aka. Ice, another expressionless sassy guy. And then the tallest one of the group, the Swedish 'Berwald Oxenstierna' or 'Sweden' as he is called by his friends. He was actually quite intimidating to about everyone and the odd thing is that he mumbles out everything he says, plus his thick Swedish accent that makes it almost impossible to understand anything when he's talking to you. Then there is sweet little 'Tino Väinämöinen' aka. Finland, a short pleasant, well-mannered guy from Finland, he's the most normal one out of them all. She could easily see that they were all childhood friends though.

And the newly named 'Bad Touch Trio' consisting of the perverted French 'Francis Bonnefoy' aka. France, the loud egoistic self-proclaimed 'awesome' Prussian 'Gilbert Beilschmidt' and the Spanish 'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo' or Spain as he's called. The two others could talk the Spanish to go with them on nearly everything. And whenever they were together something bad happened, hence the name she gave them. And that the Spanish had a violent side as well. Apparently Antonio and Arthur had bad blood between them, something about a 'Spanish Armada' that Arthur had destroyed in a science experiment a few years ago.

A few other noteworthy ones were the preppy Italian Feliciano's older twin brother, 'Lovino Vargas' also known as Romano, a sarcastic Italian that seemed to be pissed all the time, and who's vocabulary probably consisted of 60% swear words and insults. She still finds it mind-blowing how he cussed out the Spanish 'Tomato Bastard' for nearly half an hour without using the same insult or swear word twice.

Then there is the creepy-possibly-mentally-ill violet-eyed Russian that Alfred always butts head with, 'Ivan Braginsky' or Russia as he's also called. She still gets chills when she sees/hears him say those horrible nightmare-inducing things with an almost child-like smile on his face. There seems to only be one thing he's afraid of. His sisters. His younger Belarusian sister 'Natalia Arlovskaya' aka. Belarus, she's actually only his half-sister though. And she shouldn't be on the school grounds, but she popped up now and then outside the window of his seat. He passed out once. And then there was his older Ukrainian sister 'Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginsky' aka Ukraine. She seems nice enough, so Irana still don't get why he runs when he sees her.

And after she has come to see more of her class, she now understood that they ditched her with the most insane class. But she can't exactly complain, she had chosen to get this job, and she was going to finish it. But that doesn't mean she have to like it.

'New jobs, man. New jobs.' She thinks before continuing where she left off, hearing yet another argument-turned-brawl behind her.

'If they go to the hospital, do I have to pay for it?' She wonders before walking over yet again to stop Arthur from murdering Francis. Hearing him mutter about 'Bloody frogs'.


End file.
